1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snow shover or pusher having a pair of elongated handles pivotally secured to the rearward side of a blade. More particularly this invention relates to a snow shover wherein each of the handles thereof is length adjustable. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a snow shover which is designed to laterally move large volumes of snow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of snow shovels and snow blades have been previously provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,859 illustrates a scraper which is V-shaped and which pushes the snow in both directions from the center. This design makes it very difficult to scrape driveways or sidewalks next to a building or fence. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,835 discloses a snow shovel wherein the pushing force is directed to the center of the scraper blade and is designed to push the snow directly forwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,933 discloses a shovel with a crossbar handle. It appears that this shovel is very heavy with many moving parts.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2005/001232448 A1 discloses a snow shoveling device which is apparently designed to move snow only directly forwardly. The movement of snow directly forwardly, as in this device, is only possible for short distances before it become impossible to proceed due to the weight of the snow.